<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you love me too? by hiimCynth (HiImCynth)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166703">Do you love me too?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiImCynth/pseuds/hiimCynth'>hiimCynth (HiImCynth)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Poetry, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiImCynth/pseuds/hiimCynth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji writes poetry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>I love you</p>
</div><div>
  <p>(I really do)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>My question is</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Do you love me too</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your swords<br/>When you fight<br/>Are an extension of you<br/>And even when you don't<br/>They're a part of you too</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sake<br/>That you drink<br/>(Steal)<br/>(But sometimes I give it to you<br/>Because I want to know<br/>If you love me too)<br/>It reminds me of you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The food<br/>That you eat<br/>(That I make)<br/>Do you like it?<br/>You never say anything<br/>(I want you too)<br/>(I like it)<br/>(It's good)<br/>(Thank you)<br/>(But you don't)<br/>Do you like eating it<br/>The same way I like making it<br/>(Say something)<br/>(Please)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You have my back<br/>(And my heart)<br/>The way no one else does<br/>(And no one ever will)<br/>Thank you<br/>(I love you)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never thought<br/>It would be you<br/>Who got my heart.<br/>I always thought<br/>It would be someone pretty<br/>(Not that you aren't)<br/>And someone appreciative<br/>(And you are<br/>But in your own way)<br/>And maybe someone<br/>Who loved me too<br/>(Which you don't)<br/>(Well,<br/>Maybe you do)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I love you too"<br/>It surprised me<br/>Where did that come from?<br/>"I read your book"<br/>Ah, from there<br/>"I'm not pitying you"<br/>I never thought you would<br/>"Cook.<br/>Look at me"<br/>I did<br/>I love you<br/>"I know.<br/>I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I love you<br/>(I really do)<br/>My question is<br/>Do you love me too?<br/>(You do.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>